My Season 7
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Started writing this before Season 7 came out, now (Despite season 8 out) being continued as an alternate Universe story. Continues right after American skyper (Season 6 Episode 24). Is very Handy focused but will also include lots of old faces. As usual, comedy, romance and drama. Some chapters may have some adult language but chapters will have warnings. Please read And review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **This episode starts immediately after Season 6 Episode 24, American Skyper**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode One: Calling the Shots**

 **Phil's POV!**

It's Haley! Haley is the girl! I tried to catch them but my robot failed. As soon as it crashed I dialled Andy's number hoping he hadn't got in the car. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello" he said cheerily as he always does.

"Andy get alone we need to talk now!" I said

"Wait here a sec Beth, It's Phil I have to go fix his robot quickly" I heard him say

"You alone?" I asked

"Yeah what's so important?" he asked

"Haley's the other girl!" I said a

"Ohh…How do you know" he said

"Doesn't matter…All I know is that she loves you too! It's just clicked in my mind all those times, how you ran off together to go and buy cronuts, All the flirting, that time me and you made that video for Beth, I could see the jealousy in Haley's eyes, and when you were holding her…I know my daughter but I didn't put my finger on it until now. Andy if you think Beth is the one then propose but if you have feelings for Haley…Don't. Sleep on it and see who you want. But Haley is in love with you" I said

"Wow Mr Dunphy… I don't know what to say" he said

"Go to Beth I don't want her to get suspicious" I said

"Ok…Thanks" he said then hung up. I felt sorry for him suddenly the screen came back to life I started screaming for help, then Gloria's cousin takes me and kidnaps me. I start yelling at the top of my lungs, luckily Haley is just outside and snatches me back.

The cousin runs away and I thank Haley, before realising that she's crying.

"He's gone dad" she said

"I'm sorry" Is all I say. We go home and she goes to her room, that's the last I see of her that night. I shut off my iPad anxiously waiting the three days until I can fly home.

Andy's POV

I got into the car next to Beth and kissed her before strapping in. There was something missing in that kiss…I'm not sure what. I started the car and we drove for an hour down to the pier. We got our and walked round the pier, before walking along the beach in the sunset. I stopped and turned to face her.

"Beth, I have something to ask you" I said

My mind suddenly flashed back to all the times I shared with Haley.

"Oh so you're the new 'Manny' she said

"Yes but I can't let you drink a beer by the pool" I replied. 'she was beautiful' I thought suddenly I was in the pool, looking up at her sun kissed body, picking glass shards out of the water.

My mind jumped to the times that we braced each other for interviews, how the lighting made her look so stunning in the basement of her room, how so many times I had to stop the urge of kissing her. How she went back and forced herself to get an audition because I was so strong

I remember her uncles wedding, the drive to the airport, how she was so kind and caring, sweet and funny. I wasn't with Beth at that time and I guess that was the time which I wanted her the most.

Then how we used to hang out all the time, like that night before my friend's wedding in Vegas, me and her drove for miles, laughing about random stuff the insulting everyone that made us laugh more, how we stopped and bought cronuts, she made me so happy then I didn't stop smiling.

I remember when she came over with that doctor guy, how she got into bed with me, how sexy she looked in my shirt, how when I helped her boyfriend write that card I was talking to her through me, not him.

The pier brought back memories of when me, her and her sunglasses hut of a boyfriend were on a pier and I went for the penguin not an elephant. I remember her in the hospital, I remember her words 'If I'm your elephant then you have a shot'

I remember her kissing me, I remember the taste of her lips against mine, I needed that I craved that…I loved her…I loved her

I loved her, I woke up from my flash backs and turned to Beth, wondering how long I was out.

"Does this shirt really look childish?" I asked

"Haha no sweetie it's very grown up" she said laughing, we carried on walking on the beach but I suddenly wished that it was Haley's had I was holding…Not Beth's. We got back to the car and drove back to my place.

3 Days Later

Haley's POV

Once again we were invited to Grandpas for a meal. Alex was leaving tomorrow to go to Europe…To be honest I think that Grandpas is making the most of dad not being there.

We had a pool party this time so I dressed in a flattering bikini. Andy was there in arm floaties, as was Joe, Andy was teaching Joe to swim…I assume. He smiled at em then quickly looked away. Gloria handed me a glass of champagne…I would've preferred the bottle but I politely accepted the glass, sipping it slowly. Alex and mom were sat in the hot tub, Grandpa, Mitch and Cam were in the shallow end of the pool with Lily…Luke and Manny were nowhere to be seen…I decided to go to Andy.

"Hey" I said my voice high pitched, I inwardly cringed

"Hey yourself" he said coaxing Joe to swim to him.

"So" I said

"So" he replied…Things were awkward with us but I don't know why.

"How have you been?" I asked

"I'm good thanks, How's you?" he replied

"I'm ok…How's your fiancé?" I said

"I don't have one" he said not taking his eyes off of Joe in the water.

"What?" I asked

"I've been thinking and…I don't think I'm ready to marry Beth yet" he said something suddenly felt warm inside me, which made me smile he gave me a weird look because I smiled

"I'm just happy you're not forcing yourself into marriage when you're not ready" I covered, he gave me one more suspicious look then looked away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Crazy Alex going off to Europe isn't it" he said

"6 weeks of peace and quiet…It's gonna be awesome, last time Alex was away we all got on really well…and without mom nagging us it's gonna be even better, just me, Luke and dad" I said

"Sounds like a blast" He replied

"You should come hang out some time" I said

"I will, seems like fun" he replied.

"Haha will be a blast"

Claire's POV

I was sat in the hot tub with Alex, talking about all the places we HAD to go in Europe. Alex then started talking about all the variety of guys we'd meet, which I assumed was her way of saying she wanted to meet a ton of guys, we were gonna have so much fun, we agreed not to go as mother and daughter but as friends, joking laughing. Not judging each other and getting along…Which I think would be possible as usually I have to act all 'mom like'' because of Luke, Haley and Phil…Alex is like an adult. I don't need to mother her. I think that we'll get on well.

It was dark, when it got dark I don't know maybe I had too many glasses of…whatever I was drinking. But it was half 11…Mine and Alex's flight left at 4am so I said that we'd have to get home…Luke was staying the night here with Manny. Luckily Haley only had one or two so she was ok to drive home. But as soon as we got home she went to bed…an hour later I woke her up asking her to take me and Alex to the airport. She was groggy but she did. She dropped us off at the airport and gave us a hug before driving home. Me and Alex waited after being checked through security, ready to go.

Haley's POV

I arrived home at 3am, I fell asleep but woke at 6. I did what I always do when I can't sleep. I text Andy.

 **Hey…You awake?**

 **I'm so bored**

 **Hello?**

 **I'm home alone, and kinda lonely…come round for a movie?**

 **I had no reply. The sun had just come up and the setting was beautiful…**

 **Never mind I'm gonna go have a jog**

I got up and changed into my jogging stuff, I tied my hair up in a bun and set out on a job, I jogged up the hill, after about ten minutes I realised that something was wrong. I turned round and saw the shadow of someone…I started to jog faster and faster, until I was running but this shadow kept following me, catching up. I took a sudden uphill path and started sprinting up the dangerous rocky path, but this didn't faze the shadow…Although I did get far enough ahead to take a small route and lose the shadow. I hid in a cave off to the side for a bit until I got my breath back…I realised that I was completely out of breath. I got my breath back and once I was sure that no one was following me I jogged home. I got to my room to find it smashed! Well, everything had been flung about a bit but there was only 2 pictures broken, both of me and Andy…Also my locket was missing…Which again was heart shaped and contained pictures of me and Andy.

 **Beth, she's obsessed with you, she asks where you go hiking alone, and she's actually concerned for you**

I knew who did this and my blood ran cold.

I put my room back to place and took the pictures of me and Andy out of their broken frames and I put them into the picture album of us I hid…Don't judge me I love him.

I just finished putting my room back together when I heard dad call from upstairs.

I walk downstairs and greet my dad, explaining that mom and Alex were in Europe and Luke was at Jay and Gloria's

"You're supposed to go pick him up as soon as you get home" I said

"Well…How about we blow that off for a bit, I slept like a baby on the plane, I'm packed full of energy drink…Let's go for ice cream and we'll talk about your 'Andy' situation" he said practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, I laughed to myself he was like a little kid…But I did need to talk so I agreed. I drove us out of town and to a rundown little ice cream parlour on the outskirts of town.

"Why here?" dad asked

"No one knows us" I said

He nods, we walk in, order our ice creams and take a seat at the back.

"Ok so he seemed off…He was happy and going to propose to Beth but 3 days later we were talking and he said that he hadn't proposed…I don't know what he's doing but Beth's been really weird. She was weird on Alex's graduation, she kept going on about how she was amazed how the girl in 'Goldilocks' got away with it…and how it was 'her porridge' which must have meant Andy… I then asked Andy if she ever seemed to not like me, he said that she adored me and she as concerned as she was asking where I go jogging etc…Then she showed me some weird karate thing and set a candle under my hair and it caught fire…I went jogging today and someone was following me. I lost them but when I got home my room was ruined and all the pictures of me and Andy were smashed and I had a locket with a picture of me and Andy inside which has been taken" I said he looks dazed for a minute taking it all in.

"You really are in love" is all he said

"I know!" I cry resting my forehead on the table.

"We're going over to pick up Luke…I'll hide when you go talk to Beth see how she acts" he said

"Thank you daddy" I said hugging him across the table. We finish our ice creams as dad tells me all about his meeting in Seattle.

Beth's POV

Me and Andy made our way to Jay and Gloria's. Luke answered the door. We walked up to Joe's room and got him up, dressed him and took him downstairs, just as that happened Haley and who I assumed to be her father Phil walked in.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said walking back upstairs, Haley followed, I went into Joe's room.

"Back off" I said as soon as she walked in

"I'm sorry" she said taken aback

"Leave Andy alone" I hissed

"Nice necklace" she hissed back

"You should know, had a nice jog this morning?" I said smugly

"You're going down bitch" she said

"Haha, its cute how you think you stand a chance against me" I said walking out of the room and straight into Phil. I apologised and made my way downstairs.

Phil's POV

Beth was after Haley…I needed to talk to Andy! Me and Haley exchanged a glance and made our way downstairs, I walked past Andy and muttered 'Outside' to which he put Joe down and followed me outside, Haley took Joe to watch TV.

"What's up with you and Beth?" I asked

"I didn't propose, after that phone call I was so confused and I started thinking of Haley more…I don't know what to do" he said looking sad

"Do you love Beth" I asked he nodded

"Do you love Haley" I said

"Oh yes" he replied

"Who do you love more?" I asked

"Be….I don't know" he said

"Think Andy because Beth is going against Haley…There's gonna be a fight between those two soon" I said

"I know it's wrong but I kinda wanna have two girls fighting over me" he said

"It's every guys fantasy…No Andy you can't do this, one of them is gonna get hurt but you have to pick one. I'm not saying this because I'm Haley's dad but she loves you…Beth's broken up with you what? Like 10 times?" I said leaving him before he could answer.

Alex's POV

The plane landed, me and mom got off and we landed it Italy…It was beautiful, I started speaking Italian to get a cab to our Hotel…I learnt it in my free time I explain to mom who looked confused. We agreed to unpack and the go see an art museum, we were traveling Europe for 6 weeks, a week in Italy, a week in Greece then a week in Spain, then in France, then a week in Germany then the last week in the United Kingdom, before finally catching a plane home. Mom agreed that the first 3 days in each country would be educational, then the last 4 would be fun.

We walked round some art museums, I finally had mom to myself so I told her all of my facts…she actually seemed impressed and happy, it was a good feeling. I knew this trip would be amazing.

End of episode one: What's going to happen in Europe? Will Beth strike again and if so…Does Haley fight back? Who does Andy choose? Review and tell me your thoughts, also is it worth writing another few chapters?

Thanks for reading guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode Two: The Open Ended Secret**

 **Cam's POV**

"It's Friday night…Party time" I said to my husband Mitchell, I couldn't wait I finally had my braces off!

Every other Friday night me, Mitch and Haley go out to a bar, have a few drinks and gossip about boys, as teenage girls and their gay uncles do.

Me and Mitch met at the Bar where Haley was already inside. By the time we got to her she was on her third shot.

"Jeez you guys took forever!" she said smiling and ordering a milder drink, we hugged and had a few drinks, we started talking about pepper's new dog, a fluffy little shih tzu, and how already she had a perm. We chatted about some more of our friends and finally we got to Haley, she explained how weird…'food' Jackson was out of the picture…which me and Mitch were relieved about and she started describing this new crush she had…the guy sounded a lot like Jay and Gloria's 'Andy' Oh my gosh! It was Andy!

"He has a girlfriend…you really going to go after him Haley?" I asked

"I'm in love with him" she said me and Mitch gasped! The only other guys eh ever admitted to being in love with was Dylan and that took a LOT of persuasion to get it out of her…she must be really into Andy.

"He's a sweet boy Haley but you don't wanna hurt him…And Beth is so nice and…" Haley cut me off

"No she's not, she set my hair on fire and stalked me and broke into my house" Haley said downing a shot I didn't even see her buy.

"Slow down Haley…Start again tell us about Beth" Mitch said she took a deep breath and went over about a million things, Mitch and I gasped and 'Awwed' at her story, when she finished she went to the bathroom,

"You believe her?" I asked

"I don't know I mean she sounds sincere but she's always had a side that needs attention…I'm just saying that Beth is a really nice girl and I can't see her doing something like that" He said.

"I agree…Beth isn't that kind of girl" I said. We muttered for a short while, before realising that Haley hadn't come back…Well or so we thought, we turned and she was sat right behind us, listening to us slag her off, she walked out once we saw her.

Jay's POV

I walked inside the house quietly, silently dropping my keys on the hook, I walked round the corner and straight into Gloria who looked pissed, arms crossed with a scowl.

"Where have you been?" she asks

"The club" I reply, perfectly planned

Manny and Joe's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get them…Well Manny was easy I got him a few recipe books even one where he can write his own recipes and an apron…I'm hoping he cooks more food cos that kid has talent!

Joe however I'm completely stuck on…I mean what can you get a 3 year old? Toys? I don't want that crap in my house, cuddly bears, he has tons clothes, he has enough clothes to cover the entire population of Colombia…and I mean sewing his clothes together to make bigger clothes...like a clothe collage, then it hit me, What does Joe like? Andy. What does Andy like? Some crappy kids show? What does Joe like? The same crappy show! So I got tickets for Andy, Beth, Phil and Claire, Joe and me…Yes me to go and be in the live audience of this show. I also got Gloria and Manny a day together. Hoping I can please everyone, except myself…But who knows, maybe Gloria will reward me for some quality father son time, and I'm only inviting Phil because he's so much like Andy and they get on well…And he can bring Claire and I can talk to her about work.

"How stupid do you think I am Jay" she yelled

"Gloria I've been at the club all afternoon" I replied I wasn't lying, I was, My friend Bertie is hooking me up with tickets. I met him at the club today.

She stares at me for a few seconds then walks off like it's nothing, muttering something about rabbit for dinner.

Luke's POV

Haley's been acting weird. Mom and Alex are in Europe and since they left Haley's been really clingy to me and dad…she won't go anywhere by herself…She's even cautious to go to her room, which was really weird for Haley!

Grandpa invited dad Haley and me to a surprise party for Joe, Haley was very reluctant to go, faking being sick…but dad made her go.

When we got there, everyone was already there, to be honest it was quite awkward walking in having everyone starring at us, we quietly sat down with the rest of the family…I say we, me and Haley were quiet, Dad slammed the door, dropped his keys, tripped while trying to catch them and head butted a table sending a vase smashing to the floor. He got up and sneezed tripping on the rug and landed on Grandpas lap…Everyone laughed at this except Grandpa who looked pissed off.

We started to give gifts, we got Joe a jigsaw and sticker book and we got Manny tickets to a poetry festival.

Andy and Beth got Joe a HUGE toy box…Obviously stuffed with toys, clothes and more toys and books. They got Manny the 'Legal Ladies' movie 1,2 and 3 on DVD as well as the box set. They also gave him the box set of Downton Abbey…That is NOT a normal teenager I swear!

Grandpa and Gloria gave Manny a load of cooking based items, and they got Joe, Andy, Beth, dad and they said mom but as she wasn't here Beth suggested that Haley came instead because she was good with kids…What was I saying? Oh yeah they got tickets to be in the live audience of Andy and Joes TV show. I have to admit…I think Grandpa hit the jackpot this year.

Beth's POV

I was so relieved when Haley said she would come, she's such a nice girl…Too nice, too friendly, too lovable…I need to take that bitch down before she takes what's mine! Andy. I'm not an idiot I know she wants him…I know he wants her too…I just gotta keep him wanting me until he gets over that skank!

She agreed to come with us to see the Wiggles. I'm 90% sure she agreed because Andy's going, but I don't mind it's the perfect opportunity to embarrass her, to taker her down! But it will take precise planning, embarrass her, make her seem unattractive. Setting her hair on fire didn't work it only made him concerned, she got away from me in the woods…Don't judge, I was only gonna push her down a small drop, break a few bones so she seems too needy and he gets fed up…All I have to do is get her kicked out from the show…Andy will be so embarrassed to talk to her he may just leave her alone!

Manny's POV

I was so happy, I got so much cooking stuff, and a day alone with mom…I decided that in honour of all the new cooking things I've been given I will spend that day, cooking everything for mom.

Phil's POV

Jay got me tickets to the Wiggles, I'm starting to think that he likes me, as lately he doesn't ignore me he actually has a conversation with me, when I fell on him earlier there was no hitting me and he got me tickets, granted it may be insulting saying that I like that sort of thing, but I don't care because he thought of me and bought me the ticket.

Luke, Haley and I left around 10pm, we hugged them all goodbye even Jay hugged me, but he whispered in my ear "You owe me $200" I sighed knowing that nothing had changed.

I watched Beth and Haley's 'Hug' the air quotes because Beth seemed a little rough…as Haley couldn't breathe. We finally left and got home. Haley walked straight to her room without a word…me and Luke went to play basketball on the trampoline.

Haley's POV

That bitch was up to something! I just wish I knew what. I decided to flirt with Andy, I don't wanna lose him to her. He's not mine but I just don't want her to have him.

I curled up in bed, thinking about what she could've planned…and why…To be honest I was stumped on this one.

Alex's POV

Italy was great, we did all the tours and museums, and Rome, me and mom were having a blast as now we were relaxing on the beautiful coast. We got back to the hotel late that evening, when I checked my phone there was 3 missed face times from Haley…While mom was in the shower I decided to call her back.

 **What will Haley and Alex talk about? What is Beth planning? Will she succeed? Review and tell me your thoughts**

 **Thanks for reading guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode Three: A Twisted Tale of Events**

 **Haley's POV**

My phone rang, it was mid-afternoon when I had a Face Time from Alex, I answered quickly, after locking myself in my room.

"Hey" I said

"Hi she replied

We then had an awkward silence waiting for someone to speak, a silence that only took 10 seconds but felt painfully longer.

"SO…you tried to get hold of me three times, who died dad or Luke?" She asked…This kinda eased the tension as we both laughed

"No" I replied "Surprisingly neither, I have a problem" I reply

"Let me guess, you love Andy, Beth found out and is now trying to push you away from him" She said I was taken aback at first but then I nodded

"Exactly that, how did you know?" I asked

"I'm not an idiot Haley, all I had to do was look at your hand to see you've drawn a heart, I know you're in love with Andy and you're never the best at keeping thing secret so I thought that you must've made it obvious and Beth's found out, either from you or from Andy talking about you-"She says but I cut her off

"OKAY!" I yell, "So what do I do about Beth? She Crazy!" I reply

"Well…What's she done?" Alex asks I answer with a long speech about what she's done, which resulted in my being out of breath.

"Wow! Ok you have two choices" Alex replied after taking it all in

"Okay" I said cautiously

"One: You leave Andy and Beth alone, don't text him, let him become a guy you know but nothing more, or two: Just go and hook up with Andy and hope that he can straighten Beth out" Alex said

"That's not helpful, is there a third option?" I asked

"I'm really tired, goodnight Haley" she said

"NO! Alex don't leave" I yelled to my phone but it was too late, the screen went black and she was gone.

I sighed and walked upstairs, and walked straight into Nana Dede

"Haley, Darling" she said in her over exaggerating voice.

"Hi Nana, not to be rude but what are you doing here?" I asked

"Gloria invited me to hers tonight to meet the baby, and I'm here to invite you, your dad and Luke, and Mitch, Cam and Lily too,

"Ohh that's nice" I replied "You know that 'baby' I three now" I said

"Wow, the time has really flown, I can't wait to squeeze his chubby baby legs" she said walking towards the kitchen. I assume she's back on some crazy medication again.

I decide to walk back down to my room.

 **Later that Evening- Haley's POV**

I really didn't want to go to Grandpa's tonight, as Andy and Beth were still there, the only upside was that Gloria and Nana usually fight and I kind of need to see physical contact, may give me a reason to punch Beth in her pretty little face.

We pulled up and Grandpas and me, Luke and Dad finally were able to relax, nana was driving and she's a little…erratic on the road, being as the car couldn't go in a straight line, broke all of the speed limits and ran three red lights, and nearly killed a cat. She also has extreme Road rage, as the usual 10 minute drive lasted a longer 45 minutes, because she decided to stalk a car the cut her off. And by stalk I mean follow and follow until we get lost and I have to use the sat nav on my phone to find our way back.

We walked in to Grandpas and greeted everyone, Gloria and Nana shared an uneasy eye contact and I knew that this night was either going to be really good or really bad.

Grandpa was sat at the bar with a tumbler of scotch. I sat next to him, getting a front row seat of what was about to go down. Gloria and Nana sat on the couch, talking but their eyes would hardly meet and when they did…If looks could kill they'd both be dead by now. For a boring 15 minutes they talked before Nana asked where Joe was, Gloria turned to me and asked me to go get him as he was playing in his room.

I walked up to Joe's room and walked straight in…On a half-naked Andy, my jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" I said, making no attempt to cover my eyes or back out the room, let alone look away from his chiselled chest.

"It's fine" he replied, the only reason I heard what he was saying was because he out a shirt on. Damn it! Why does life have to tease me!

"You know I'm pretty sure your job doesn't allow stripping for the children" I say in my usual flirty tone.

"It does when they decide that they want to make a mud pie, OUT OF ME!" Andy replied. I gave up on flirting.

"So…Where's Beth?" I ask surprised that she wasn't clinging to his arm as rubbing her relationship in my face is one of her finest hobbies.

"She's back in Utah, called back because their really low on staff" he said

"Aww I'm sorry" I said but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't put any sympathy into my voice, and I couldn't stop s smile forming on my face, once he saw me smiling he smiled too.

"Don't pretend Haley, it's fine" he said brushing the mud out of Joe's hair.

I heard Gloria call me from downstairs, I yell back a quick "Coming"

"I need to take Joe downstairs before Nana Dede kills Gloria" I said, he gave me a blank look.

"Well…That's where my boss is going so…" he said holding the door open for me. And at that point I knew with Beth gone, we'd get on just fine.

Gloria's POV

Why did I invite Dede you ask? No I haven't lost my head, she invited herself. When I was pregnant with Joe she said that at some point she would come and visit when he was born. She was talking to Manny the other day about some poetry thing and well…

"Manny who are you talking to" I ask

"Dede, oh she wants to talk to you" Manny said

"Hola" I said into the phone

"Hey Gloria, how are you? Oh that reminds me in town next Tuesday, can I call round and see the baby?" she said

"Actually Tuesday's-Not good for me" but she hung up.

"Maldita sea" I swear throwing the phone and walking away"

So I didn't really invite her…I'm just glad that it's not just me alone with her…I don't trust her with the kettle, let alone my baby!

Mitch's POV

Guess where Cam is….New York! Why? He's watching some soccer game…I'm not really into the whole 'Sports' thing so I'm here with Lily, hosting a make believe tea party.

"More tea Mrs. Daddy?" She asked I held out my mug, and waited for her to fill it with air. Yeah since Cam has been away Lily's been…Harder to control. Without the 'fun' parent around constantly she doesn't have the constant energy she needs. I fell asleep at 6pm last night…I woke up wearing make up!

Cam's POV

I LOVE New York! It started when I was transferred to first class, and who would I sit next to? None other than Mr. H. K Hoopin the TEAM CAPTIN! Honestly I was like a little girl…I got his autograph

New York is beautiful the lights, the music…The whole city lights up the night, pumping a breath taking vibe…Plus the excitement of the big game tomorrow, I wish Mitch was with me because honestly…I'm getting a bit lonely. Sports is a good friend to me, but you can't drink with sport…You can't chat with sport…Lucky for me I got to the bar when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Cameron" she said

"SAL!" I yelled

What luck that someone I know would turn up! We promptly hit the town, and by town I mean 2 bars then a strip club. Anyways we had a lot of fun…And she was going to the game as well…Yay.

Jay's POV

I was so glad when Dede left…there was still tension between Gloria and her…But at least this time Gloria defended me…once I think I wasn't really listening.

I woke up to the worst sound ever. My ex-wife, and water. I put on my dressing gown and ran out…to find Dede and Manny in the hot tub. Along with 3 old women I never met.

"What the Hell is going on?" I asked

"Well Dede got recently got kicked out of her book club, and as you won't let me join one…I started my own. Jay say hello to Dede, Mandy, Janet and Lilah" he said I shook my head in disbelief…That kid is so weird. I walked back inside preparing to go back to bed.

Beth's POV

Such a shame that I had to go back but hey, work is work…But while I'm working I can plan…To get my revenge on Haley and keep what's mine! That Haley bitch is gonna go down!

 **What's Beth planning? What are Cam and Sal gonna get up to? How long can Mitch cope with Lily? Review and tell me what you think, promise I'll update soon, bit busy going back to college and all but I haven't forgotten you guys, I will update soon.**

 **Thanks for reading guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode Four: Stud**

 **Claire's POV**

Greece was AMAZING! So beautiful and like paradise! Alex and I were being treated like royalty, it was incredible! We'd already seen many sights and we were relaxing by the hotels pool. I went inside to get another drink when I saw a cute guy at me from across the bar. I gave him a shy smile and he smiled back, I got my drink and walked back to the pool. A few minutes later I saw him walking out and going for a swim…he was cute and those muscles! GOD I was laying on my front, tanning my back, I sneaked a few glances.

Later that evening Alex decided that she was going to bed early because she was tired, so I went back to the bar alone (Don't judge me, I'm on vacation) Then the guy walked up to me, and ordered me another drink.

"Hey, I'm William" he said, his voice deep and thick with accent that was so sexy!

"Hi, I'm Claire" I replied. We talked for hours, flirting a bit about work and stuff…I said I was here with a friend…And somehow mentioning Phil, my marriage or my kids didn't come up…Oh well…It was 2am when I finally decided to go to my bed. He walked me up to my room and kissed my hand before mumbling something foreign that sounded beautiful. I managed to close the door.

I heard Alex snoring gently I was going to shaker her shoulder to wake her up, I need to gossip but she looked so sweet sleeping, my motherly instincts let her sleep, then I realised that on this trip I was her friend, so I jabbed her a few times with my finger. Hard. She woke up..

"Wh…WH…Mom? What's going on? It's like…night am" she said putting her head down on the pillow

"I found a guy" I said she bolted upright, wide awake

"You WHAT!" she yelled in pure shock, there was a knock from the room next door…Ok so maybe not paradise but damn freaking close. I took off my shoe and threw it at the wall, this made a bigger 'BANG' and they were quiet after that.

"Mom explain…What do you mean 'You found a guy'?" she asked

I spent the next 45 minutes telling her everything about this guy, she listened intently…

"And you didn't mention the fact that you were married with three kids at all?" she asked

"It didn't come up" I replied

We kept gossiping until we finally passed out, asleep.

Phil's POV

I smelled cologne. I saw Luke. Luke smelled of cologne…Something wasn't right!

"Hey buddy" I said, when a knock came at the door.

"Later dad" he replied. He answered the door, to a beautiful girl! She must've only been 16 but she looked just like a model! No way was she here for Luke!

"Hey baby" she said kissing Luke's cheek! OH MY GOD she WAS here for Luke. They started walking out when I stopped them.

"H H H Hey, I'm Phil, Phil Dunphy, Luke's Dad. Who are you? Where you going?" I asked taken aback that Luke managed to pull someone like that!

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Katie, Lovely to meet you Mr Dunphy, hope that your well" she said I shook her hand

"Yes I am thank you…Where are you guys going?" I asked

"Just gonna go to the mall" Luke said I opened the door for them and whispered "nice one" in Luke's ear as he walked out. I closed the door and turned round to see Haley staring in amazement at the door

"Did that just happen?" she asked

"I don't believe it myself" I said….That brings me to my new invention…" I said dragging her into the kitchen by her wrist

"What are you showing me" she whined.

"Have you ever been tired of putting on your shoe but your toast is burning?" I said

"Oh God" she replied

"Well struggle no further, as now we have the 'shoaster'!" I said then the doorbell rang.

Haley's POV

I was SO happy, I just got out the shower when my phone buzzed:

 **To Haley, From Andy**

 **Hey, I got a spare ticket to 'Mansion Manor' music festival, wanna come?**

 **To Andy, From Haley**

 **Hell Yeah! Count me in ;)**

 **To Haley, From Andy**

 **Good wouldn't be fun without you ;)**

 **To Andy, From Haley**

 **There alcohol there? ;)**

 **To Haley, From Andy**

 **It's a senior's party, it wouldn't be a party without alcohol ;)**

 **I'll pick you up in 10**

 **To Andy, From Haley**

 **Kk, see ya :P**

I walked upstairs to change into something more suitable for a party. When I walked downstairs I stopped to see a HOT girl and I mean like stop-in-my-tracks-what-is-she-doing-kissing-my-dorky-little-brother hot! She goes out with Luke, and my look of shock mirrors my dad's, I ask what happened and before I knew it, I was being shown a toaster with a box. Thank GOD the doorbell rang when it did, I ran to answer it, seeing Andy standing there leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey" I answered

"Hey there pretty girl" he replied trying to act cool. I giggled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear"

"Andy" MY dad said happily surprised. I rolled my eyes knowing that it would be ages before we left. They talked for about 25 minutes my dad started taking Andy into the kitchen to show him the crappy invention but I dragged Andy away, saying that dad could show us later. We got in his car and we started driving, it was a good 20 minute drive, throughout which we flirted a LOT! I was definitely falling for this guy and HARD too! We arrived and spent the next 3 hours dancing to the music, drinking (But not too much) and getting high off second hand smoke. It was a bit weird having a party during the day but hey! Whenever your parents are away eh?

It was now 7pm and me and Andy decided to go home as the party was over (I know I'm still baffled) As both me and Andy had probably one too many to drink we decided to walk home, we didn't have too much to drink so we probably could've drove but we liked the walk…It was alone time.

We flirted some more, and as the cool air sobered us up, we realised that his arm was round my waist and I was cuddled into his shoulder, we got to outside my house and he stopped abruptly making me trip slightly and falling into his muscular chest, I looked up into his eyes and my breathing caught in my throat he licked his lips slightly and lowered his head to mine, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, we kissed for ages, his hands wrapped lovingly around my waist, mine laced lightly around his neck. We kissed for what seemed like ages, I couldn't just feel sparks, I felt freaking fireworks, a warm golden glow of pleasure pulsing through my veins, he deepened the kiss to which I felt something I'd never felt before, I was transported to a whole new universe, Andy was everything and pure pleasure was all over and in me.

He finally broke the kiss and I was dropped back into reality, but he kissed me again, softly, but it lasted much less time. But it was long enough for me to feel that warm glow.

"I want you" he whispered huskily into my ear, kissing my head

"Then have me" I replied

We walked inside to see Mitch and Cam there, then I saw Lily.

Mitch's POV

I couldn't stand Lily anymore, I mean she's my daughter but the games! OH GOD the games! It's never ending! It's torturous! My dad gave me Claire's job…And I now her job is crap but honestly…I preferred it to the tea parties and the 'shop' games…You don't know how relieved I was when Cam came home! I didn't mine that they were clowns for the night! It was 4 when Cam came home and I started planning my evening instantly! I was going to take a long bath and go to bed early. Just as I was fantasising about relaxing my phone vibrated. I swore in my head! Ducking Phil, of course he would invite us the ONE NIGHT I get off!

Gloria's POV

I was getting seriously worried now! Manny was 2 hours late from school!

"I'm phoning the police" I told Jay who just got home and had no idea what happened

"Um…Ok" he replied. Just then Manny walked in, I flicked him on the forehead.

"OW!" He said

"Where were you?" I asked

"Hola" Javier said as he walked in. I flicked him on the head too.

"How DARE you not tell me where you were" I yelled at both of them

"Dad, you said you called her" Manny said, I turned to Javier furious

"So maybe I lied, maybe I forgot to tell you, Big deal! He's safe isn't he" he said

"Get OUT of my house" I yelled at Javier

"Mom!" Many yelled in shock

"Gloria come on" he said stepping closer to me. Jay walked in front of me and pushed him out of the house locking the door

"From now on, text me when you're not home from school on time" I told Manny, I was just about to walk away when my phone buzzed.

"Get dressed, we're leaving to go to Phil's in 10 minutes" I said

Phil's POV

It was 8pm…Everyone arrived. Haley and Andy came back from…Where they've been..I should probably ask her at some point…Oh well. Mitch Cam and Lily were hear…For some reason Lily was dressed like a doctor and had a teddy with band aids on. Mitch caught me looking and mouthed 'Don't ask' I nodded. Jay, Gloria, Joe and Manny were here. It was weird seeing Andy cuddling Haley and Joe playing with Manny…WAIT ANDY AND HALEY WE'RE CUDDLING!" I wonder if there's something going on…Anyway this was my night.

I brought in my invention

"What the hell is that?" Jay asked making everyone look at me"

"Excellent question Jay, this is why you're all here tonight, to witness the future…today" I said. Then the door opened and in walked Luke and Katie.

"Hey" Luke said amazed that everyone was here.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met your lady friend…Care to introduce us?" Manny asked

"Oh yeah, Katie this is everyone, Mitch and Cam and their daughter Lily. My dad Phil, my sister Haley and that's Andy. This is Gloria, and Jay, my granddad, Gloria's husband and this is Joe Jay and Gloria's kid" Luke said

"I'm Manny, Sweet as pudding and I'm good at poetry" Manny said standing up to shake Katie's hand, she was very polite and said a 'Hello' to everyone.

"Manny sit down" Gloria hissed, he did as she said.

"Well it was really nice to meet you all but I'm gonna go home, Thanks for a lovely day baby" she said kissing Luke then walking away.

"As I was saying, you're here today to witness..." I said but I was cut off by Jay.

"Luke…No offense buddy but how did you get a girl like THAT?" he asked

"I don't know, but she's amazing" Luke said, he started telling everyone what they did today. FINALLY there was a silence where I could talk.

"Well you guys are here today so I can show you…" I said when once again I was cut off my Manny.

"Luke what's that in your ear?" he asked.

"When did you get a stud?" Cam asked

"Today, Katie said it would make me look hotter so I got one" he said

"Don't you need parental permission" Mitch asked

"Not needed for ear piercings if you're over the age of 16" he said smugly.

"Ohh sparkly" Lily said jumping for the earring. It took Mitch and Cam to pull her back.

"PLEASE CAN I DO MY PRESENTATION NOW!" I said

"Yes of course" Gloria said

"Wait what presentation?" Jay asked

"Welcome, today you are here to witness a miracle, No I'm not going to walk on water, but I'm going to make your lives a lot easier!" I said they were all silent.

"I give you…The Shoaster" I said taking the sheet off of my invention. "How many times have you guys smelt toast burning, but your too busy tying your shoelace to pop the toaster?" I asked

"Never" Haley said

"Not in my lifetime" Jay said

"When do I tie my shoes while cooking toast" Mitch asked

"My toaster doesn't burn toast" Gloria said

"OK…Well someone out there will need this, you see I simply place my shoe in the box, like so" I said giving a demonstration "You then place your bread in the toaster" I said popping the piece of toast in the toaster and setting it to 'toast' "I now crouch down to tie my shoelace" I said I started tying it up, I smelt burning toast.

"Now as the toast exceeds past perfection instead of standing up to take the toast out, I simply push down with the shoe, and the toast ejects itself" I explain demonstrating. The toast came out and landed on my head. Burned to a crisp, then all the fire alarms went off. I tried to take my shoe out of the box but it was stuck…Then the toaster caught on fire. I grabbed the extinguisher and put out the fire plastering everyone and the whole room in foam.

Andy started clapping cautiously, slowly. No one else joined in so he stopped.

"It has a few kinks I need to work out" I said

"That's 2 hours of my life I'm never going to get back" Jay said.

"I think it was a good idea Phil" Cam said

They cleared out pretty quickly after that. Luke went to bed and I followed quickly

Haley's POV

Everyone had gone. It was just me and Andy left. I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back. I as addicted to those lips

"I have to go" he muttered against my lips,

"Ok" I said kissing him harder

"Babe I really need to go" he said breaking away from me and walking to the door. Kissing my forehead before he went out.

Andy's POV

I love Haley, I love feeling her against my body, I love kissing those soft lips…What I feel with Beth is nothing compared to what I feel with Haley. FUDGE FLAKES! Beth! Oh nuggets! Well I guess…I have to stop with Haley…

Haley's POV

There was a knock on the door, I answered it and suddenly my lips were being kissed by another pair…But these weren't the lips I knew, I broke away and heard the familiar voice

"Hey"

 **Who's at the door? What's Andy going to do? What's going to happen to Claire and her 'Friend'? Read and Review guys please**

 **Thanks for reading guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode Five: The mind of a Bitch**

 **Andy's POV**

I got home. I got my phone and text Haley, saying that I was still in a relationship, and I love Beth…I love her too but I can't be unfaithful to Beth anymore, but I hoped that we could still hang out as friends.

I hope she takes it well.

Jay's POV

I'm gonna KILL that kid! I'm serious. I was going out to work this morning when I noticed a small scratch on my car! I went back into the house and asked yelled 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR' Manny broke down in tears saying he didn't mean to crash into it, and that he hoped I wouldn't see the dent! Wait? What dent? I ran back out and fell to my knees seeing that the passenger door was completely smashed in!

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled

"What's going on?" Gloria asked

"I'm so sorry Jay I didn't mean to crash it was an accident I swear, I was playing with Joe in his push-along car and I lost control!" he said

"WAIT! JOE WAS IN THE CRASH THAT MADE THE DENT!" Gloria yelled

"No don't worry I took Joe out, I lost control because I couldn't hold up the car and Joe" he said

"Jay it was an accident and he saved his brother" Gloria said I was fuming!

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I didn't want you to be mad" he said

"WELL I AM" I yelled

"JAY!" Gloria yelled "Manny it's ok just tell us next time…Now go inside" she said

"Yes mom, sorry Jay" he said walking back inside

"I'm gonna kill that…"

"JAY! Calm down I was an accident, he didn't mean to" Gloria said

"I know but still…That car was new" I said

"Take my car today, I'll go to the shop and get it sorted" she said I took her keys and went off to work, still furious.

Haley's POV

The lips broke away from mine…They weren't the lips I knew well

"I love you" He whispered

"DYLAN!" I yelled pushing him away

"Yeah it's me" he said that innocent puppy-dog look on his face…If I wasn't in-love with Andy, I'd have him back in a heartbeat! "Haley I want you back" he said stepping inside the house.

"Dylan…No I'm sorry…it's too late" I said pushing him out and closing the door, before going to my room I within the hour I had like a billion missed phone calls and texts from him… I didn't reply. My phone vibrated again…This time from Andy, saying basically that he loves me but what we've been doing is wrong and he can't cheat on Beth…Which was upsetting to hear but I understood what he was saying. I fell asleep plotting away to get Andy and to get rid of Beth and Dylan!

Alex's POV

I noticed someone following mom…We were packing up on our way back to the airport…After the BEST vacation ever! But there was definitely a guy following her…Mom went to get a coffee…She was panicking again like she does every time we fly but she's getting better. I walked up to this guy

"Who are you and what are you doing with my mother?" I asked

He started saying a longwinded explanation vaguely meaning he knew her from school…I asked what school and he walked off…He was definitely stalking her. We boarded the plane and luckily he didn't follow.

The Next Day

Mitch's POV

"NO, NO NO!" I yelled throwing about a thousand papers. Let me explain. Lily's school was broken into last night and it's closed down indefinitely…We've been looking at other local schools but their all fully booked, and the ones that aren't full, are NOT decent…Cam and I are very cautious of where we send her….We want her to go somewhere that she understand, but it's a challenge…

The real challenge is finding said school

Phil's POV:

Luke and I were having a blast! We decided to go go-karting…then t Roller-World…and has the best day EVER!

Gloria's POV

I laughed silently to myself as Jay came home.

"Gloria is my car fixed?"

"No Jay, they gave us a courtesy car" she said

"Ok…Well you can have your car back, I want the new one…Tell you what let's go out for a meal tonight" he said

Jay's POV

Here's my thoughts, Guys keep your car so they can fix it, give you a car worth a hell of a lot more, make you buy the newer car…So while they're keeping my car hostage…I might as well go out for a posh meal…

Gloria got ready and I stuck on a jacket. Manny was at a friend's so we went to the garage, Gloria handed me the keys and we opened the garage…Inside was a pink convertible!

"Oh Hell NO!" I yelled walking away

"Nooo Jay, you promised me a nice meal." Gloria said puffing out her bottom lip…

"Fine…But you're driving" I said she smiled and took the keys, getting into the driver's seat. I cringed every time we went past another car.

Claire's POV

We got off the plane and Alex ran straight to the toilet, as she refused to go on the plane! I went to the baggage claim and got our suitcases. Alex's came first and as I reached for mine a hand joined it. I looked up to see William.

"I will never forget you, my love" he said…Then he kissed me deeply. Then walked away, leaving me stunned and only with one suitcase. When Alex returned she grabbed mine quickly.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked

"Absolutely nothing" I said walking away.

We caught a cab and started out long journey home.

Cam's POV

I finally found a school! IT was 46 miles away…But it was decent and with one space left! As soon as I saw it I threw Mitch and Lily in the car and we drove there, they were very impressed with Lily, and they accepted her! Yay SO lily is now, a proud member of GreenHangers Academy.

Haley's POV

I woke up at 5am, hearing Dylan playing some romantic music out the window. Then I had an epiphany! It was an evil plan…But I'm an evil bitch so…

NO girl can resist a guy in a band…So if I got Dylan's band to play up in Utah, she'd be all over him! Andy will see, end it and Andy's mine…That sounds creepy doesn't it…

I logged onto Dylan's email…Don't judge me. I E-Mailed the leisure park that Beth works at, saying their looking for a gig, and JACKPOT! They E-Mailed back 3 hours later! They said that they would love a band, that they would pay the down payment, plus we'd get 25% of profits, They even said that they'd send someone to pick us up! I rang Dylan instantly

"Haley, I'm so glad you called me, I-" He said I cut him off

"Dylan listen! I booked you a gig, at Flower-Fields Leisure centre in Utah…Tonight! Bring your band and all of your equipment, meet me at mine, in an hour with your band" I said hanging up before he could blow my eardrums out with a yell of happiness. I rang Andy

"Hey baby, look Dylan's invited me to watch his band play at a gig in Utah, wanna come?" I asked

"Yeah sure" he said…I told him to come to mine now. 10 minutes later he arrived. He kissed me 'Hello' and I wondered if he even remembered Beth…Oh well gotta take the bitch down one way.

Dylan and his band arrived, then a limo. We got into the limo and a car followed behind carrying all of the extra band equipment.

We finally arrived in Utah, we set up and they had a dress rehearsal. The band was outside, in a large field with a HUGE stage at the front. I saw Beth coming outside. I dragged Andy away, hoping he didn't see her…Luckily he didn't.

"Hey sexy, I'm Beth" Beth said walking up to Dylan.

"I'm Dylan" he said

"So…How did you hear we needed a band" She asked

"My Ex-Girlfriend advertised our band and your work liked it" he said

Beth's POV

He was HOT! And he was in a band.

"So..Ex-Girlfriend, does that mean your single?" she asked

"Yes I am" He said

We started flirting more, and more… and I found out that Haley is his ex-girlfriend…Hmm this is a way I could take that bitch down! I smirked evilly to myself

"So, are you single?" he asked

"Yeah…But I may not be for long" I said bringing our bodies together, in raw 'sexual' passion.

"WE'RE OVER!" I heard a voice behind me call

"Andy!" I said spinning round to face him…But he had already walked away.

 **What's going to happen to Beth and Andy…How is Lily going to fit into her new school, How are Claire and Alex gonna settle back into life at home?**

 **Thanks for reading guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **Authors Note 2: Thank you guys for your reviews, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write new chapters, please keep reviewing, telling me your opinions on the chapters. Love you guys**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode 6: Not as it seems**

 **Andy's POV**

I walked away. White hot anger pulsing through my veins

"Andy, Baby please wait" she said catching up to me…Hmm maybe I wasn't going as fast as I thought I was.

"What" I said my pain and anger clear in my voice.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too…But you…You not only flirted and agreed to…do 'STUFF' with another man…But You KNEW it would piss off Haley…And that just provoked you more!" I yelled. I'd never been so mad in my entire life!

"Andy, look I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry!" she said, she hugged me. I relaxed into her,

"Ok baby" I whispered, letting her lips join mine.

Claire's POV:

We walked in through the door, exhausted! Looking forward to a nice soak in the bath then a nice long sleep. I opened the door and the smell that hit me was atrocious! Muddy footprints trailed the house, garbage was EVERYWHERE! We dumped our bags at the bottom of the stairs and we made our way to the kitchen. Food was scattered all over the place…If looks could kill…

Mitch's POV:

It was 7am. There was a REALLY loud knocking on the door, when Cam and I FINALLY got on out of bed and to the door, Sal burst in, crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked fighting back a yawn. She pulled a pregnancy test out of her bag.

"THIS is what's wrong! I'm pregnant!" she yelled

"This is ONE test, do you want to take a few more to be sure?" Cam said

"I did" she replied taking all another 9 out. All 10 were positive.

Well…Who's the father?" I asked

"I don't know…It happened when I went to New York with Cam, I must've slept with some guy there" she said. Cam went quiet, his thinking face on. I managed to calm Sal down and I told her to go home and relax for a bit. As soon as she left Cam turned to me.

"You don't think what I'm thinking do you?" He said

"What's that?"

"Well…We both got pretty buzzed…When completely drunk we might've… You don't know" He said

"You didn't…" I said not wanting to believe it

"Well…I can promise that if I did, I wasn't sober" he said…It didn't erasure me that he was a lightweight and any more than 2 shots and he's be pissed!

Dylan's POV:

We practised all of our sings, I don't know if it was that this was a 'real' gig or that we were somewhere new…But we sounded AWESOME! There was a hot blonde girl watching us, when we finished she walked up to me, I recognised her as the girl I flirted with the other day, she said that we sounded really good and we ended up in her cabin, talking…flirting…Kissing…Things got blurry after that, but I remember it getting more heated, I remember running my hands through her beautiful blonde locks, I remember clothes coming off our bodies…

I woke up, naked and entwined with her.

Haley's POV:

I needed to talk to Beth, I needed to get her to back off Andy, make it seem like I didn't want her to get with Dylan, so she would. I came to her cabin and knocked on the door but it was silent inside. She must be out I thought. I decided to try the handle, just because I wanted to see if it was unlocked, and what this bitch was planning, I walked I on her and Dylan, asleep in bed together…Clothes spayed all over the floor. I knew what they did! I walked out.

Should I tell Andy? I don't know if they're technically together but even if they weren't he needs to know how quickly she's getting over him…Even if it's not serious…But at the same time does he really want to know?

Phil's POV

We walked home and the house was spotless. A cold chill ran down my spine as Claire came round the corner, she came up to me, hugged me and kissed me and said how much she missed me…But I could see what was behind those eyes, she was mad…VERY mad! But I hugged her back, I missed her so much these last few weeks!

"Honey the house looks brilliant" I said

"Thanks, me and Alex spent the last 5 hours cleaning it!" she said "Where have you been today?" she asked

Ok here's the deal, Luke's being beaten up at school, cos he's quite dorky and Katie's ex-boyfriend (On the football team) Wants Katie back…For some reason she chose Luke, but anyway this muscular popular guy is beating up Luke…Today me and Luke spent 'stalking' him, we followed him to the store, and saw what he bought, his favourite are Prawn Cocktail Jing-Jangs. We spent all afternoon doing experiments on how to embarrass him. We ended up putting red hot chilli pepper powder on the chips, so hot they make your eyes water and your tongue burn. We placed them in his cupboard and took a video camera to him as he ate them, burst into tears crying for his 'Mommy'. He left to go to a party later that evening. Me and Luke dressed in suits and shades, looking like posh bodyguards came up to him and showed him the video

"This is what will go on Facebook if you don't leave Luke alone" I said

He looked scared, petrified. I thought he was going to agree, but then he smashed the camera.

"If you think that was our only copy you'll be very much mistaken. And if that video does go online, ruin your whole reputation, and you still beat up Luke. We're going to bring out the big guns, not only to destroy your reputation, take your friends, use your friends to destroy you and, who knows, maybe they'll find you dead in a ditch" I said.

"I was showing a house, and Luke came to work with me" I said

"Well that explains the suits…You, business men can make dinner" she said. I sighed knowing we're off the hook.

Cam's POV

It was playing on my all day…Could I be the father? 99% of me hoped not…Ok maybe 60%...Ok maybe I wanted that little doughnut to be mine, I mean Mitch and I want a kid, and if it is my kid then Sal cm move in and we'll be one big extended family, and Mitch and I get our second kid, third if you include Sammy.

I went shopping, I know it's early but I bought 7 baby grows, all with cute slogans. I went over to Sal's house and knocked on the door. I heard a "come in" from inside and I walked in, there was a handsome Italian guy on the couch, with Sal's hand dangerously high on his thigh.

"Cameron, it's been ages" he said I recognised him as the bartender, From New York, God knows If I can remember his name

"Hello, Sal I brought you some… Things I'll just leave them here" I said leaving without even a 'Goodbye'. I was so upset and disappointed, I REALLY wanted that kid to be mine! OH well.

Sal's POV

I don't know who's this kid is…I'll just wait till it's born and get it DNA tested.

Haley's POV

I had to tell him. He was sat next to me, front row, about to watch Dylan's performance.

"Andy" I said, he turned to me

"Are you with Beth?" I asked he nodded, sheepishly

"She…She…I don't know how to say it, I'm sorry" I said, starting to cry. Dylan walked up to me

"Haley I'm so sorry but I feel you need to know the truth…I had sex with Beth" he said.

"WHAT!" Andy yelled

"I had sex with Beth" Dylan said in his cute puppy dog voice.

"As in MY Beth" he said I've never seen Andy angry before but I felt so bad for him. He walked off furious straight up to Beth and said "We're over" he then walked off. I had trouble keeping up with him. The band started to play and cheers could be heard from a long way away. I turned to Andy and in the moonlight I kissed him. He kissed back

"I'm sorry" he whispered, breaking the kiss, "I just want to be alone right now" he said walking off. He drove home that night. I went back to the concert, as a few friends from college were going.

 **What's Going to happen with Mitch, Cam and Sal? What about Beth and Dylan? Or Haley and Andy? Is Claire going to scream at Phil? Will Luke continue to be bullied? Chapters 7/8/9/10 (All planned and in the process of being written) reveals all, coming soon…**

 **Thanks for reading guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode 7: Family**

 **Manny's POV:**

I was pulled out of class, mom was outside, Joe on one arm, tears streaming down her face, her hair was a mess, her make-up running, her clothes mismatched…Something was seriously wrong

"Mom what happened?" I asked she dragged me out of school threw Joe in his chair and did it up, so quick it was like a new speed record!

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked

"It's Jay" she replied, tears catching in her throat.

"I had a call from the doctor, he's in hospital" she said

"What? Why?!" I asked starting to well up myself now.

"I don't know the doctor said that our presence is required, He's in the 'Intensive Care' unit" she said, driving quicker and quicker to the hospital. We arrived at the hospital and parked up. We ran in, straight for the intensive care unit.

Haley's POV

3 days and I haven't had a single message from Andy. It's been killing me not hearing from him. I'm at that stage where I check my phone every 30 seconds…It's not heathy but I know he's mad. In Hines sight I probably shouldn't've kissed him but…I don't care I needed to show him that I was still there for him and that I loved him, but I couldn't think of what to say… Today was an important day, and all I could do was bring my phone with me (Keeping it on 100% battery) .

Claire's POV

Today was a BIG day! Alex was going off to college. WE were all in the mini-van, the trunk was overflowing with stuff. I treated Alex to a girl's day yesterday, we bought loads of clothes, books, folders, pens paper, pencils…Everything I could think of! Mitch Cam and Lily were all coming up later with another car full of stuff.

WE arrived at the college and we all brought in boxes of stuff…Except Haley who bought a pillow inside, came back out, with the pillow and walked back in again…She was pretty interested with her phone… No Claire, Focus on Alex, your little girl going off to college. Her room was much nicer than Haley's, The whole room was about as big as our front room and kitchen! It had a very generous en-suite bathroom, and two double beds, each side of the room. There were desks as well as the usual, chest of drawers, wardrobes, bedside cabinets, a fluffy carpet and it basically looked grand! Like a 5 star hotel. To be honest I was sort of jealous. We moved in all of Alex's stuff and me and Phil got to do what we originally planned with Haley. We unpacked while Alex had a quick introduction to the rest of the year. We were all given a brief tour. It was amazing!

Mitch and Cam arrived in time for the tour. We all went round. We finished unpacking and tidying, until we were all happy. It was only 4pm but we went to a restaurant and had a nice meal, as no one had eaten all day! We left the restaurant at 9, we dropped Alex off and said our 'Goodbyes'…It was so painful walking away, I broke down crying in the car.

Gloria's POV.

We ran into the Intensive Care Unit. I was dreading seeing what was the other side of this wall, and if I had any sense I would have left Manny and Joe in the waiting room, But I dragged them alongside me. I saw Jay laying in a bed, asleep, a bleepy thing on his finger and a drip in his arm. I ran up to him, thankful that he wasn't bruised, broken and bleeding. I kissed him gently.

"Jay, what happened?" I asked

"Excuse me, may I ask how you are related to this patient" A doctor asked

"I'm his wife and these are our sons" I said, crying "What happened to him?!" I asked

"Nothing is wrong Mrs Pritchett, he just passed out" she said. As she said that he woke up.

"Wh…Where am I?" he asked

"Jay, you're ok, you're in the hospital" I said

"Wait…If Jay just passed out, why is he in the Intensive care unit?" Manny asked. As soon as Jay heard 'Intensive Care' he jumped up, he was still dressed, THANK GOD! The clip fell off his finger but he was still attached by the drip. He dragged the drip with him over to the other side of the room. We followed, confused, he kneeled at the bed and burst out crying. Laying in the bed, more drips, tubes, hooked up to all machines, Was Shorty.

"Jay…What happened?" I asked

"I'm so glad you made it. Shorty, he had a heart attack, and a stroke!" he said

"And you came here, passed out and the nurse put you in here because they wanted to keep you with your friend" Manny said but we weren't really listening. He carried on talking about how Jay shouldn't have been put here. I nudged him and he shut up. We stayed there for ages, watching the heart beat flash upon the screen. A doctor came in, saying that visiting hours were over, and that he was going into surgery now. We left and drove home in silence

Dylan's POV:

I was going out with Beth, I knew that I still loved Haley…But Beth was so cute, and sweet and funny, and SO HOT!

Jay's POV:

It was 4am when the phone rang. I knew what it was, it was the call I was dreading, Shorty had died. Tears threatened to fall and a lump stung in my throat. I answered the phone

"Hello?" came Darlene's voice. She apologised for not being there during the day, and that the hospital had just rung her.

"Oh COME ON! Tell me what they said!" I said, crying now.

"He woke up, He's going to need a lot of care but he's going to be ok" She said. I sighed in relief

I thanked her for calling and asked her to keep in touch, she agreed. We said 'goodnight' and I hung up. I said the news to Gloria and Manny, all more relaxed we went back to sleep.

 **More soon guys. Reviews are my inspiration. Tell me what you think please**

 **Thanks for reading guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **This chapter has been inspired by a few reviews I got Thanks guys**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode 7: Careers**

 **Haley's POV:**

My phone was buzzing like crazy, I answered it and it was my Boss! CRAP I forgot to go to work the last few days…needless to say I was fired.

I paced my room for a while. Should I confront mom and dad and tell them? I need to get a new job but where? How?

URGH! I'm going to die!

Jay's POV:

Shorty was home…But it made me realise that I wasn't a young man anymore, and I knew it was time I started being more careful. It was breakfast time, I sat at the table and tucked in.

"I'm going to retire" I said. Silence overtook us.

"What?" Gloria asked

"Well…I am getting older, it's a lot of work, stress and pressure…I don't want a heart attack or a stroke, what happened to Shorty really scared me…I'm thinking of swapping roles with Claire, I'll just be a supervising manager…Sure it will be a pay drop but I have all the money I could ever need, it's time I moved on…I'll put the whole business in Claire's name" I explained

"You do whatever you want Jay" Gloria said

Claire's POV

I got to work, Early as usual, surprised to find my dad already there. He beckoned me into his office and sat me down.

"Claire, I've been thinking…I'm getting older and…I don't need to deal with the excess stress…I want to put the business in your name, I want you to take over. I'm not going completely, I'll still be a manager…But only supervising manager" he explained…Badly, but I knew what he meant

"Wow! Dad that's a…Very generous offer…How long do I have to decide?" I asked, knowing Phil would hate me if I didn't discuss it…

"Have as long as you need" he said. I left to go back to work…But no matter how much I tried to distract myself I knew I wouldn't stop thinking about what I'd do if I was in control…How I'd branch out, the new commercials, as well as finally getting some decent staff…I knew I was taking this job, and I had half a mind to walk into Dads office, kick him out of his chair and tell him I was boss now…But maybe that wouldn't go down well…

Cam's POV:

Mitch left for work, I dropped Lily at school…But I didn't go home. Recently I haven't been…I know that sounds wrong but every spouse hides something. Oh who am I kidding I feel awful, and so guilty!

Does Mitch need to know? I mean it doesn't concern him, I'm not doing anything I wasn't doing before…I'm just doing it on a much larger scale…

Claire's POV

I got home from work, now feeling a lust, a NEED to be at the top! I dreaded to think what would happen if Phil said no…I'd do it anyway but come on! I really need to be in charge!

I arrived home just as dinner was being served. Me and Phil sat down, Haley quickly joined. They said that Luke had gone out on a date with 'Jenna' I still need to meet her.

"I had a proposition at work today" I said

"Go on" Phil urged.

"My dad, said that he was getting older and was ready to retire. He wants to give me the business, I mean he's taught and shown me everything already…The only thing would be making it official" I explained.

"Do it!" Phil explained. Haley went white

"Honey are you ok?" I asked her, she nodded

"Yeah I'm so proud mom, you should take it" she said

"Ok…Ok I will" I said. I grabbed the phone and rang my dad. Gloria answered

"Hey Claire…I'll give you Jay" she said passing the phone over.

"Honey, I love to hear from you but I'm halfway through a steak" he said

"Dad…I'll take the job" I said

"Brilliant, we'll celebrate with dinner at 'La Cruste' tomorrow night, speaking of dinner, mines getting cold, bye-bye" he said then the line went dead.

"How did it go?" Phil asked

"I own a business" I said

Haley's POV

Was I proud of my mom? Of course I was. Was I happy for her? Why wouldn't I be? Was I jealous? A bit…A lot…Ok yes I was SO envious, not for the whole grandpa's business, the whole job in itself… I'm going to have to tell her I lost my job at some point…But I couldn't bring myself to face the disappointment in those eyes.

-The Next Evening-

Phil's POV:

We all met at 'Le Cruste' I was there first, came in straight from work. I sat down and waited, ordering myself a drink. Luke and Jenna walked in next. Followed by Claire and Jay, after came Lily, Manny, Joe, Cam, Mitch and Gloria. We all sat down and ordered. Our drinks came out first,

Jay held up his glass, we all followed

"I propose a Toast, to Claire…Who today inherited my business. Here's to years of incredible business" He said, we were about to clink when Cam stopped us.

"I can't keep it in anymore…Mitchel I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I got a job! You all are now looking at the head chef at 'The Red-Fox" Cam said, we all were amazed, we always knew that Cam was an adventurous chef, and a very good one too…

"So cheers to everyone having a good job" I said again we were about to clink when Haley stood up

"I got fired!" She yelled!

Haley's POV

I didn't mean to blurt it out but the guilt was killing me. However instantly after a woman came up to me.

"Hi, you're Haley Dunphy?" She asked I nodded "Hello, I'm Shania Corton…And I want to make you rich and famous!" She said

"What?" I asked half confused half intrigued…and relieved

"I run a programme, and I've been tracking you down for ages, trust me that the one time I don't look for you, I find you…Anyway. This job, its photography, as well as designing clothes…I've seen your work, and GIRL you've got talent. This is the job. You design clothes, my company makes them. We then do catwalk displays where YOU (If you want) take the photographs. The design company can be called whatever you decide, and we only ask that you work 3 days, or the equivalent hours, and we're completely flexible to you. What are the benefits? We'll buy you a house and a nice car, all complementary, and you'll have a HUGE wage…all we ask is 20%...So what do you say? You in?" she asked

"Hell yeah!" I said we all finally clinked. Shania gave me her number and we said goodbye.

We ate and after about 2 hour's mom finally noticed Katie She was tipsy but she liked her.

It was Friday so Shania said not to expect anything till Monday while she gets things sorted, But I didn't care, we talked more about my wages and she was right…It was HUGE! The predicted figures showed me to be a millionaire by next June (It's September now) So I was happy…As was everyone else…Yeah life is good…Except Andy…That's a downer.

 **Thanks for reading guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern family or The Characters.P**

 **Authors Note: No hate please but I wanted to see if I could write my own season 7. I can't guarantee that I'll get to episode 24 but I will try my best to.**

 **This chapter has been inspired by a few reviews I got Thanks guys**

 **My Modern Family Season 7**

 **Episode 9: Haunted**

 **Jay's POV**

Halloween...Yippie! Ok I'm not the most festive person, but the option came up, for 13 people to go to a haunted house for a night...immediately I gathered everyone; even dragging Alex back from college. All I was told was that we were staying the night in a haunted house...probably fake skeletons in the closet and a few weird noises...oh well...the manager owns a few mansions and wants to put in our closest to furnish them... So I had to get in his good books. Claire Phil, Luke, Haley and Alex met at mine, as did Mitch Cam and lily. Me, Gloria, Manny and Joe joined them but because we needed 13, and I didn't want to look after Joe...I invited Andy too

We all made our way into the middle of nowhere, Manny already scared because it was dark...and Andy was singing. I knew this night was going to be fun

Haley's POV

Urgh I don't know what's worse...haunted house, or haunted house with Andy! Dad and Luke were really excited, ghost buster style, with all sort of ridiculous decides, made to detect spirits...I couldn't help but laugh at how weird they looked. Alex was sceptic as always, saying how ridiculous it was anyway, how it was all made up, and mom too thought it was insane. I have quite an open mind, so I was yet to be convinced. But I was more worried about Andy

Cam's POV

Lily was a nightmare! More than this haunted house can be! One word of ghosts and she got really excited, asking if she could have a pet ghost, keep the ghost an call it Larry…asking what a ghost is and what it looks like... I think she's too young to tell her about...The sighting

Mitch's POV

Cam has this obsession that when he was 13, on the farm he saw a ghost

Cam's POV

It was a dark dreary day morning fog just lifting, I looks out across the meadow and there I saw it, an old man eating the corn. I ran up to him, calling daddy to get his gun, to get to the meadow you had to go through a ditch. The man seemed deaf as he didn't hear me coming. When I rose out of the ditch he was gone! I went to where he and no one, not even a trace of him, no half nibbled corn...nothing. I passed out. And I woke up in my bed

Mitch's POV

Or he just dreamt it

Andy's POV

We pulled up outside a mansion, in the middle of the woods, looking abandoned…Which I guess it should be. It looked so cool. I couldn't wait to get in. We all met up, with suitcases. Jay knocked on the door and it creaked open. An old woman answered the door. She brought us in. she brought us into a HUGE living room, no TV, huge chandelier…This was basically a 1600's house. We followed her upstairs. She showed a room to Jay and Gloria, with a crib for Joe. A room for Manny and Luke. One for Mitch and Cam, one for Alex and Lily. One for Claire and Phil and finally a room for me and Haley. Just cos we were walking at the back of the queue…Jay said that we were to unpack and meet in the living room, in half an hour or so…

I walked into the room, holding the door for Haley. She smiled and thanked me. The room was huge! And had a huge double bed, it looked antique. I was half surprised that we had a double bed but…To be honest I didn't mind. Gave me a chance to talk to Haley, had been so long.

"So I guess we're sharing a bed" she said.

"I…I guess so" I replied. It was awkward between us, but we would survive.

Manny's POV

We all met in the living room, about an hour later, so far apart from it being icy cold it wasn't yet haunted. Mom cooked us all some spaghetti and dad set up some horror film. We all ate, then sat down to watch the film.

It was about 10 minutes into the film already Haley was cuddling closer to Andy and Phil was hiding behind a pillow. I heard a noise and suddenly Luke turned as white as a sheet, jumping up and screaming, slapping his ear. Claire jumped up and stood at his side hugging him. Jay paused the film and Luke was saying how he felt an ice cold breath in his ear, telling him to get out.

Haley and Andy hugged closer, looking scared, Alex and Jay laughed

"It's just the film Luke, sit back and relax" he said Luke did sit down, but next to his mother.

About 20 minutes after I heard music, getting louder, then I saw Joes light up alphabet keyboard going off.

"L is for Lion. E is for Elephant. A is for Anteater…" I quickly realise that it was spelling leave…Which I quickly explained to everyone else. Mom looked spooked now.

"Come on no one is here!" Jay yelled

Footsteps echoed through the house, rattling through my ears, the room went pitch black, I could see my breath, pure fear ran through everyone's eyes as the footsteps got louder, they stopped just next to Jay. The chandelier started creaking and swinging and the door slammed shut.

"That all you got?" Jay asked tauntingly.

A high pitched scream burned through my ears, and the room went pitch black…

I woke up, it took my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the new light, but I had no idea where I was…And I was all alone.

Phil's POV

I was cold…I was scared and I could hear music...I opened my eyes, but it was still black. I got up, and realised that I was in a room I hadn't been in. I got up and saw a small glint of moonlight from a window, from that I managed to make out a basic idea of where I was in the room. It was a small room, no bigger than the bathroom at home…And the ceiling was low I had to slouch not to hit my head. I trailed all the walls, feeling with my hands but I felt no door. I must've gone round the room 30 times before I heard a deep laugh that sent shivers down my spine, then I heard something in the corner, like a stone had been thrown.

"Jay?" I asked

"Jay's dead" I heard a womanly voice whisper, hoarse and croaky, I backed myself into a corner, I heard footsteps getting louder and louder, closer and closer, I saw a shadow but no figure made it all went quiet but eerily so, I held my breath, then I heard a mind-breaking high pitched scream in my right ear, freezing my body from the inside out. I felt sadness and in front of me I saw what looked like an mid-century man, standing next to a baby in a cradle. What looked like a maid walked in and walked up to him and screamed as she saw he had the baby in his arms, and a gun in his hand, he shot her dead. He jumped out the window and he was gone.

I felt my body shaking opened my eyes and I was back to where I was before, the room if possible seemed darker than ever, and the chandelier started swinging…But I saw the door, I ran towards it praying that it wasn't locked. It wasn't. I had no idea where I was but I ran all over the place up every staircase, along every corridor to find my way out. But to no avail, there was endless corridors.

Luke's POV

I was with Manny, that's all I know I had a REALLY bad headache, like someone was clamping my skull! Manny was withering in pain he had scratches all over his back. Bleeding a bit.

I managed to pull him up and we wandered to the door, but it was locked. We got to a window and It was open, luckily we were on the ground floor, I opened the window and was about to jump when I heard a voice…it sounded like a teenager aged about our age.

"Don't do it" it said threatening, I moved slightly, suddenly the voice was angry.

"DO NOT MOVE!" it yelled. Manny was unconscious now, I watched as his body physically became cold, you could see his breath, he was shivering, Goosebumps on his skin. I expected his body to curl up, to conserve heat but instead his body went stiff, muscles spasms, his body rose a few feet off the ground, then flew against the back wall, he started hissing a bit. I was paralyzed, frozen in place, ice cold child went down my spine, making my head tilt back, then I felt a sharp pain on my neck, I felt blood trickling. I felt ice cold fingers on my throat, I couldn't breathe, it started to go black, then the world went warm, I gasped for air, I placed my fingers to the slit on my throat, feeling the blood seeping. I walked back over to the window, daring the…thing to come back but it didn't. I opened the window and Manny woke up, together we slowly made our way out behind us we heard an evil cackling, and a "You'll be sorry"

Claire's POV

I woke up, instantly I saw Gloria, looking whiter than ever before, pure shock and horror on her face. I looked in her direction, and saw Joe. He was standing up, his back to us, but his head was facing us, turned 180'. He wasn't blinking his eyes weren't there. His hands were moving and he had the most evil smile I've ever seen. Gloria wasn't moving but I saw on her hand she had "666" what looked like carved into the back of her hand. I walked over to Joe and saw that he had carved the word 'devil' into the wall. I put him by his mother, and he started biting the air, foam coming from his mouth. Gloria, still frozen did nothing as Joe bit my ankle, I felt to the floor while trying to push him off, he ran back to his wall and started carving again. My leg suddenly burned in pain where he bit me. I passed out from the pain.

All I could see was red fire. Tortured screams and cries of agony. I looked up, I was still in the room. I saw a toddler, about Joe's age…and actually looked almost identical to Joe. Laying in a crib, crying his eyes out, I watched this kid as fire swarmed around the kid, burning the new skin. The kid started coughing smoke, I saw the glint of metal but only a shine, then it was gone, the baby's head stared bleeding as it screamed in more agony. I saw the kid take its last breath as fire took over.

I woke up, and jumped Joe was right above me, staring at me.

"Leave" he hissed, but his lips didn't move. I felt like someone was pushing me, although I was lying on the ground. I obeyed, I stood up and grabbed Gloria, and she woke up and grabbed Joe, even though he was furious about it. Suddenly Joe woke up as Joe, cuddling closer into his mother's chest.

I found a door and twisted the knob, it was hot like it was on fire but I braved through it, feeling the skin on my hand blister.

We ran down the corridor and straight into Phil, as we ran trying to find the others, we explained what happened to us.

Alex's POV

I was sat in a chair, I smelled tobacco, there was an old man sat next to me. I looked round but I was just in an empty circular room, with one single bench, some guards came in and dragged him out,

"Don't forget me, Helga" he said grunting in pain as he left, I felt sudden sadness, but I had no idea who he was. I walked over to the window and watched the decapitation.

I opened my eyes and I was in the circular room, grandpa in the corner.

"What the Hell happened?" he asked I swear this was the first time I'd seen Grandpa honestly scared.

I ran to the door and tugged on the handle, relieved that it opened, but there was no stairs, just a drop. We searched the whole room for another exit, but there was none, it was conclusive, there was no way anyone could put someone in here…Unless it was the middle ages and there was still a staircase here, which there was not.

Cam's POV

Me and Mitch watched as Lily laughed to herself not breathing sitting up and rolling a ball to nothing, which rolled it back. Listen, I could hear a child talking in the distance, maybe it was a radio. Then I saw it, a little girl rolling the ball back. A woman cam ein, holding a gun, the laughter and talking stopped, she turned the gun on the little girl and pulled the trigger, lily screamed, hugging the spot where the other girl got shot, crying saying that it hurt. Me and Mitch ran to her aid, and saw that there was a big bruise, we were creeped out as a understatement. We ran to the door but it was locked, I body slammed it, breaking it off of it's hinges, nearly hitting Gloria.

"You'll regret that" hissed a voice that sounded of pure evil shocking all of us. We ran, I knew we had to find Haley, Andy, Luke Manny Alex and Jay, but I wanted mothing more to be out of there. We ran round a corner and met Luke and many saying that they heard screams coming from the dungeon.

Jay's POV:

It was a long drop, how the Hell we got here I will never know. There were a few holes in the wall, where beams meant, enough for me to put my foot in, it was our only escape route, but it was REALLY dangerous! I knew we had to do it, I told Alex to follow, I knew it was probably the WORST idea but we had no other option. It was extremely difficult to get our hands and feet In the slots as they were on an angle but we made it and finally we made it to the bottom, there was a door but it was locked, and this was the dungeon no way could I break it down. We started yelling for help in the hope that someone would hear us.

Andy's POV

I heard a muffled groan, I was in our room and Haley was on the bed, looking at her right side, then I noticed that she had restraints on her wrists and ankles, and a gag in her mouth. Her clothes were ripped and she looked terrified. I went to go over and untie her but there was like a force-field around her. I walked near it and was catapulted against a wall, where I was held for a few seconds before I came crashing to the floor. She looked at me panicked, the she looked like she was in pain, and blood started pouring from her arm.

"Look what happens when you try to play hero? She bleeds" a cold voice whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine

I watched as Haley looked more scared, I had to distract the…thing to get to her. I saw a small rock and threw it into the closet. I instantly ran to Haley and untied her wrists and was onto the last ankle when I felt ice cold pressure, strangling me, I couldn't breathe, pressure was building in my head but I untied her, she ran do the door, gag still in her mouth, but she got that off herself, she opened the door and I felt the thing get off of me, but she didn't leave. I yelled at her to leave but she didn't.

"If you leave, the boy dies, if you stay, I'll let the boy go" the voice whispered deadly.

"Andy go" she said

"Haley, no!" I said

"I love you too much to see you get hurt" she said

"Haley, GO!" I yelled. She slammed the door shut. Sometimes I hated her stubborn ness

"Ok new plan, you both die" the voice said I felt a sharp pain in my side, I screamed in agony. Haley did the same, I crawled over to her and held her close, ice cold surrounded us, I knew that this would be painful, so I did the one thing I needed to do before I died. I kissed her, I kissed her deep, and she kissed back, I felt the ice cold start to penetrate our bodies, but I felt a heat in our stomachs, fighting back with the cold. I needed more heat so I started roaming my hand over her body, laying her down and running my fingers over her soft delicate skin, the cold was hardly noticeable now, our kiss got heavier and heavier, I could feel how much she was getting into the kiss, and she could feel how it…excited me. Suddenly I felt a warm golden feeling in my stomach and the ice was gone. I broke the kiss needing air, the house was still eerily quiet but I could feel that there was no longer a presence. We walked out and made our way to the living room.

Alex's POV

The dungeon was dark and cold, and full of voices that made me angry and upset, suddenly, they all went, the door opened by itself and me and Grandpa ran out.

Manny's POV

We ran in circles for what must've been the 10th time, something was following us, chasing us, daring us to turn back and challenge it. then in a heartbeat it was gone, there was a doorway then we hadn't seen before. Granted the lights had come back on. We found ourselves back in the living room, everyone was there except Haley and Andy, but they appeared only moments later

"All in favour we pack and leave NOW" Mitch said we all agreed. 10 minutes later we were all in the car speeding home.

Haley's POV

Me and Andy sprinted upstairs, and packed as fast as we can, 2 minutes later we were packed. Still breathing heavily we kissed.

"I missed you" he whispered against my lips

"I missed you more" I replied kissing. I heard mom yell from downstairs, we left…But I know that we saved everyone, our love beat out the spirits hate...And I knew that I truly loved him, and he truly loved me…It was just a matter of time before we admitted it.

 **Thank you for reading guys Please Review**


End file.
